Beso fresa o Chocolate
by Inochan-Uchiha
Summary: UA. Por culpas de las únicas 3 chicas del salón de clases, el grupo de chicos están en un conflicto ¿Besarse todos? ¿hombre a hombre? ¿Fresa o Chocolate? ¿Amor? ¿Celos? Su mundo se distorsiona poco a poco. Yaoi.
1. Prologo: Inicia el problema

Kuroko no basket no me pertenece.

* * *

.-.

.-.

.-. .-.*Prologo: Inicia el problema* .-. .-.

.-.  
.-.

* * *

Se podría decir que mi colegio y salón de clases es normal; bueno, no tan normal. Observo aburrido la tonta clase de matemática ¿O era de inglés? Daba igual, solo veía como la profesora hablaba y hablaba mientras otros tontos conversaban babosadas. De pronto el timbre de cambio de clases sonó, todo el alumnado aulló de felicidad.

—Hey Kagami-cchi—Me hablo el bastardo de Kise, voltee a verlo alzando una ceja.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Murmure estando pendiente para que el profesor no me castigara.

—Beso fresa a la castaña de allí—bastardo… Me levanto pesadamente dejando mi lápiz en el pupitre, camino a zancadas hasta la castaña.

—Oye. —Exclamo mirando al grupo de mujeres, la castaña me voltea a ver confundida—Disculpa—Susurro inclinándome hasta su mejilla besándola rápidamente. Aburrido me vuelvo a posesionar en el pupitre, escuchando los murmullos y risas de mis compañeros.

—Eso estuvo caliente Kagami-cchi—Kise me mira divertido, no espero ni un segundo para darle un buen golpe a la cara.

— ¡Como jodes Kise! —Me acomodo mejor en el asiento para mirar a mi mejor amigo—Oye, Kuroko—Le llamo con suavidad. Él me mira con sus ojos inexpresivos para después contestarme:

—Sí, Kagami-kun—Lo tomo por los hombros meneándolo un poco.

—Beso fresa a Momoi—El me observa con su mirada de póker y, sin perder el tiempo se levantó de su asiento para responder mi reto. Kuroko llega hasta Momoi sin ninguna timidez la toma de la cara y le deja un suave beso. Momoi se pone más roja que un jitomate siendo auxiliada por Riko.

—Paso para la otra—Me avisa cuando ya está sentado. Es lo último que esperaba de Kuroko siendo tan formal como siempre.

—No, Tetsu. Así es el juego ya te metiste. No te puedes joder—Aomine intervino molesto.

—Pero…—Suspiro cansado. —Como quieran. —Se rindió, después de todo, nadie podía salir del juego.

—Kuro-chin yo tampoco quiero jugar—Aclaro el gigante de Murasakibara pero, antes que alguien le regañara Akashi se adelantó.

—Atsushi, no huyas. Sin alguno de ustedes huye estarán muertos. Lo digo para todo el salón que está en el juego—El salón asintió unísonos.

Era verdad como si fuera epidemia, casi todo el salón jugaba: Kuroko, Kise, Aomine, Akashi, Murasakibara, Himuro, Teppei, Imayoshi, Midorima, Hanamiya, Hyuga, Izuki, Mitobe, Kaganei, Furihata y las chicas: Riko, Momoi y Alex. Todos estaban el juego para nuestra desgracia.

— ¡Ustedes solo juegan contra nosotras! —Reclamo enojada Riko, Momoi asintió con un puchero. —Qué tal si... —Dijo suspendiendo las palabras al aire, Momoi sonrió para continuar la oración de su amiga:

—Se pueden jugar contra hombres—El salón entero abrió los ojos asustados.

— ¿¡Que!? —Akashi tomo las riendas desatadas y replico con desdén:

—Interesante. Si eso es lo que quien está bien— ¡Mierda! ¿De verdad? Demonios que pasa si…

—Me reusó—dijo de primero Aomine.

— ¿Quieres morir? —Pregunto con delicadeza.

—No. Pero…

— ¡Cállate!

—Pienso, que está mal. Si besamos a nosotros—Señalo a los masculinos—Seriamos gay. Nanodayo—Midorima se acomodó los lentes.

— ¡No importa! Ya no se pueden joder—Grito Riko. Él Heterocromo suspiro con la tijera en los dedos. Bueno, ya empezara el ataque. ¡Mierda!

No me acuerdo perfectamente cómo llegamos a estos "retos" pero, ya me están cansando. Aomine me mira de soslayo ya sabía a lo que venía ¡Otro reto! Gracias a mi suerte él profesor llego a dar las clases y todos nos mantuvimos callados. ¿Qué mierdas acaba de ocurrir? No quiero estar aquí y más cuando comiencen: Los besos Chocolates.

Todos los chicos estamos colerizados con las chicas, ¿Cómo se atreven las malditas? Un beso. ¿¡Un beso!?

* * *

A/N: ¿Qué les parece? Es algo curiosa la historia XD pero, ustedes compréndame soy rara XD Dejen review. Y pregunten cualquier babosada en AnriKIra. Advierto es yaoi XD A y sobre mi otro fic: "La generación milagros esta devuelta" no es yaoi. Lo siento y mil disculpas por eso he hecho este fic.  
Gracias por todo y dejen review en mis fic.  
Saludos:

Inochan-uchiha.

.


	2. El primer beso Un duelo doloroso

Disclaimer: Kuroko no basket (basuke) NO me pertenece.

^.^

**^.^ Capítulo 1: El primer beso: Un duelo doloroso. ^.^ **

^.^

* * *

Son las 9:00 de la mañana, el sol se encuentra incendiado. Hoy es jueves, lo que significa que estamos en física no están bueno con este sol. Las chicas están ejercitando mientras que nosotros no encontramos corriendo en toda la cancha unos que otros ya se encuentran en el suelo tirados.

Miro para abajo y me encontró con el cuerpo agotado de Kuroko. Enserio no puedo creer que esté imbécil sea tan débil.

—Oye Kuroko—Le llamo enojado, él no contesta ¿Se encontrara bien? En cuclillas lo levanto con una mano al instante noto que está durmiendo. ¡Bastardo! — ¡Oye, Idiota! —Lo sacudo como si fuera una almohada.

—Emm… Kagami-kun ¿Qué quieres? —Me responde con un ojo medio abierto. Maldito…

—Levántate tonto, ¿acaso no ves que estamos en Física? —Él niega haciéndome bufar.

— ¡Ya! Bakagami, deja que Tetsu tome un poco de descanso. —La gran mano de Aomine toca mi hombro. —Tetsu ¿Vamos más tarde por una malteada? —Kuroko asiente con una sonrisa.

—No jodas Ahomine, Kuroko ira a mi departamento—El idiota de Aomine frunce el ceño.

—Pues, te jodes Bakagami, Tetsu ira conmigo—En menos de un segundo ya nos encontramos peleando. Kuroko suspiro aburrido con sus dos manos golpeo a los dos en las costillas. — ¡Tetsu, mierda!

—Dejen de pelear por favor, Kagami-kun primero iré a comprar una malteada y después iré al departamento ¿Esta bien? —Los dos asentimos, ¡Claro que estaba bien! Con tal que no se quede asolas con Ahomine, yo feliz.

—Ya parecen su esposa—La intolerable vos de Takao me sobresalto, ¿Dónde demonios andaba? —Hola—Se carcajeo limpiándose el sudor.

— ¿Dónde estabas? Te busque por todos lados Takao y no te encontré—Midorima lo miro alzando una ceja.

—Pues, Shin-chan… ¿No te acuerdas que dejaste la bicicleta a la mitad de la calle porque ya ibas tarde? Pues yo, la iba a recoger cuando un auto la destruyo en pedazos—Midorima abrió la boca con un tic en el ojo.

—Ohasa tenía razón. Las bicicletas para este periodo son muy peligrosas—Midorima se acomodó sus lentes mientras todos asentimos nerviosos.

—Muy cierto Shin-chan. —Takao sonríe con la misma estúpida mirada que tiene. Que tipo más terrorífico. El silbato de Natsuki-Sensei ensordeció mis oído, mire el circulo que habían formado no dude en unirme. Guarde silencio escuchando las indicaciones de Natsuki- Sensei.

Después de un duro entrenamiento que hizo a Kuroko desmayarse fuimos a nuestra aula. Me senté en mi asiento cansado, Natsuki-Sensei es un martirio no solo hizo que corriéramos 50 vueltas alrededor del colegio sino también, no nos dejó tomar agua.

Observo a Akashi quien acaba de sentarse, sin ninguna gota de sudor ¿A caso él es humano? Sobre todo su ojo de emperador da miedo, es aterrador quedar atrapado en el ojo domínate de Akashi. El único que quizás no siente temor es Kuroko, él idiota lo mira sin miedo hasta con cierta confianza ¿A caso no sabe que Akashi lo puede asesinar? Sin duda, es una persona especial y para mi desgracia el favorito del grado después de Akashi.

—Tiger ¿Qué haces? —Alex se sienta en mis piernas sonriendo inocente.

—No te interesa. Alex bájate de mí, si alguien nos ve…

— ¡Ya, ya! Entendí idiota, no te puedes divertir Kagami—Frunce el ceño.

— ¡Claro que puedo! Pero, no se me da la gana ahorita.

— ¡Ves! Eres un tigre malhumorado. ¡Diviértete hombre! —Exclama haciendo gimoteos. Sonríe malignamente y me susurra en mi oído…

* * *

Con la mayor rapidez posible salgo corriendo del colegio. Ya era la hora de irnos a nuestras casas pero, para mi mala suerte me encuentro con todos mis compañeros a excepción de Kuroko. Me doy la vuelta tratando de huir.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, Bakagami? —Riko cruza los brazos al igual que Alex. Kise se esconde detrás de Midorima y Aomine sonríe burlescamente.

— A mi departamento. ¿Me dejan pasar? —Digo irritado volviéndome a dar vuelta.

—Pues, no te puedes ir Kagami-n—Dice Momoi a la par de Murasakibara.

— ¿Por qué no?

Alex me mira enojada ¿Qué le pasa? Es que estos tarados nunca me van a dejan en paz ya tengo mucho con él idiota de Aomine. Sin esperar una respuesta camino con las manos en los bolcillos.

—Detente Taiga-kun—La voz de Akashi me sobre salto. Era vivir o morir, por instinto me detuve. — ¿Por qué rompes una regla?

—No acepto el reto. —Alzo mi voz enojado.

—Debiste considerar al unirte en el juego, que TODOS tienen de obedecerme. Ahora, taiga-kun cumple con el reto. —Akashi saca su tijera abriéndola y cerrándola al mismo tiempo.

—Tiger, deja de ser un niño. Solo es un beso— ¡Sí! Un beso pero, ¡Un beso a Kuroko!

—Tiger, prometo que después de esto te daré lo que quieras, después de besar a Kuroko—Himuro sonríe y Aomine frunce el ceño. Ahora ya no están divertido ¿No?

—Pero, ¡Bro!

— ¡Basta de plática! Lo besas o…—Akashi me señala con la tijera roja. Himuro me mira con una sonrisa fraternal.

—Acepto…—Susurro y Aomine me fulmina con la mirada.

* * *

Después de aceptar el reto, los gritos emocionados de Alex, Momoi y Riko retumbaron en mi mente. Suspiro, allí esta Kuroko en Maji Burger típicamente tomando una malteada de vainilla y a su lado Aomine con una gran sonrisa. Temblado del nervio abro la puerta de Maji.

— Yo. — saludo con una tenue sonrisa. Kuroko levanta su cabeza en modo de saludo y Aomine gruñe.

— ¿Qué crees que haces aquí, Bakagami? —Dijo enojado.

—Quiero una hamburguesa, ¿feliz? —Le contesto sentándome a su par.

— ¿Kagami-kun, y los chicos? —Su pregunta me acordó a lo que venía en realidad. Demonios, estoy empezando a temblar. —No, no importa—Dice de repente.

Miro para todos los lados, que raro Maji se encuentra absolutamente solo, sin ninguna alma en vida. En menos de los que esperaba mi gran pedido de hamburguesas llego y me las empecé a devorar. El aura de Aomine cada vez se hace más amenazadora, que idiota, ¿Por qué se enoja? Solo voy a besar a mi mejor amigo ¿No? Nada malo, en lo que a mí me concierne nunca quise ese reto, pero, la idiota de Alex hayo mi punto débil.

Sumido en mis tontos pensamientos, el teléfono de Kuroko sonó.

— ¿Si? ¿Akashi-kun? Está bien, ahorita. —Kuroko me mira y me señala el teléfono incitándome a que lo tome ¡De ninguna manera! Es Akashi, y yo no quiero morir pero, pensándolo bien, dejar a Akashi esperando tampoco es buena idea. Contrariado tomo el teléfono y salgo de Maji.

Mis cabellos vuelan gracias al fuerte viento ¿Quizás se aproxima una tormenta? Cierro los ojos y me armo de valor.

— ¿Halo?

—_Taiga-kun ¿Qué estas esperando?_ —Su voz se escucha irritada y después unos golpes ¿Qué está pasando? —_Te daré 5 minutos para que le des le beso a Tetsuya sino, prepárate de tu castigo._ —De nuevo unos golpes y sonidos extraños. —_No tienes escapatoria._ —De seguro en este momento está lambiendo la tijera. Niego con la cabeza.

—Lo hare. Solo necesito tiempo—Me agacho un poco por la interferencia de la señal.

—_Eso espero porque… pi… pi…pi…_— ¡Arg! ¿¡Que!? ¿Se cayó la señal? ¡Maldito Akashi!

—Detente por favor—Paralizado con el teléfono en la mano para quebrarlo en dos, Kuroko me mira serio. —Es el único que tengo. No lo arruines por favor—Le aviento el teléfono, Kuroko a duras penas lo logró atrapar.

—Quédatelo no necesito algo tan inútil como eso—La mirada de póker de Kuroko me cabreo más ¡Mierda!

— ¿Para qué lo tomas entonces? Nadie te obligo ¿No? —Bastardo…

—No me interesa lo que digas.

—Estamos igual—Se cruza de brazos, mi mira en algún punto fijo. La picazón por responderle me agobia, ese bastardo…

—Con que enojadito Bakagami—Aomine me mira y sonríe burlón.

—Cierra la boca Ahomine—Frunzo el ceño furioso.

— ¡Oh! Pero que enojado nos salió el tigrecito, ¿no lo crees, Tetsu? —Aomine le pone su brazo en el hombro recargándose en él.

—Congenio contigo Aomine-kun. —Las venas de todo mi cuerpo se calienta. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. En acto de impulso tomo del cuello a Kuroko separándolo de Aomine— ¿Qué haces Kagami-kun? —Totalmente tranquilo, ¡No lo entiendo!

—No hables mejor Kuroko, solo lograras que me desespere. —Observo de soslayo como Aomine frunce el ceño y esta vez saca un aura más aterradora.

Las miradas de nosotros tres miraban a cada uno, dando como advertencia que nadie se iba a contener si comenzaba con la guerra. Era indispensable que más de uno saliera golpeado, podría ser que yo quedara molidos a golpes por Aomine daba igual, solo quería que el puto reto se acabara, se sentía que la presión del aire se hacía más y más caliente.

No vendría nada mal un ventilador ¡Mierda! Kagami vuelve al mundo.

— ¿Y si hablo que harás? —Kuroko levanto una ceja.

—No creas que por ser alguien cercano a mí no te puedo herir. Kuroko te crees especial ¿Eh? Solo eres una sombra como todos dicen, buscando la luz porque eres débil. —Mi voz sonaba agitada como si en cualquier momento fuera a desmayarme. La locura me consumía.

— ¿Acaso Kagami-kun no es igual? ¿Acaso Kagami-kun solo busca problemas para esconderse de su corazón débil? Estamos igual—Con una mano libre me golpeo en la mano lográndose soltarse. —También no te creas tan especial Kagami-kun. Todos somos igual, quizás la diferencia es que tú eres peor—Por primera vez en mi vida lo veo enojado, con los puños levantados tratando de contenerse.

Ya no me puedo contener, este es el final. Con toda mi fuerza me le abalanzo encima tirándolo en el piso y a la misma vez… besándolo. Mi corazón se oprimía, no solo por la gran carga del reto, sino por la discusión. Kuroko solo es un idiota, eso pensé al tíramele encima pero, cuando lo vi con los ojos cerrados y con una mueca de dolor recapacite, no tenía opción, en ese momento era perfecto para salir del gran problema del beso… eso pensé pero quizás solo fue una excusa.

— ¡Hijo de puta! —Aomine me tumbo en el suelo dándome golpes en la cara. —No beses algo que no tuyo—Todo se volvió ilógico. —Te queda claro bastardo…—En menos de lo pensado ya los dos nos estábamos goleando mutuamente. No sabía cuanta sangre iba perdiendo ni si iba ganando o perdiendo solo deje que mi impulso salvaje saliera.

—Mine-chin quedaras lleno de salsa roja si sigues peleando.

— ¡Por Dios! Aomine-kun—Momoi lo tomo por los hombros tratando de separarlo sin ningún éxito.

—Mierda, Himuro saca a Kagami de allí—Alex me miro con enojo ¿Qué hice? Mi Bro, llego hasta mí para sacarme y apartarme de Aomine.

— ¡Por eso no quería que jugáramos! Nanodayo. Akashi, estos problemas se darán constantemente—Midorima le reclamo a Akashi mientras que Akashi solo miraba divertido y serio el duelo.

— ¿Eso no lo pone más interesante? Piénsalo Shintarō, estaría bien para

—Déjense de bromas y aparten a Bakagami ¡Ya! Hyūga agárralo del tobillo y Teppei ayuda a Kuroko-kun—Riko miraba para todos lados alterada ¿Por qué?

—Moo˜ Solo tenemos una opción—Kise tomo su celular nervioso ¿Cuándo llegaron todos? — ¿Si? Haisaki ¿Podrías venir a las afuera de Maji Burger? ¡NO! ¿Por qué? Es importante Aomine-cchi está matando a golpes a Kagami-cchi. —De pronto sonrió—Bien te esperamos trataremos de separarlos.

Mi vista se nublaba con cada parpadeo que daba, ya ni podía distinguir muy bien las voces y mucho menos las caras de mis compañeros. Sentía como perdía los sentidos y al parecer Aomine igual. Todo acabo cuando los dos caímos al piso.

* * *

El olor a alcohol me despertó las luces de la habitación cegaron mi vista hasta que por fin pude ver la cara de reproche de Alex. Sabía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar y así lo fue:

— ¿¡Crees que hacías besando a Kuroko en presencia de Aomine!? ¿Tienes un tornillo desatado acaso? Podías besarlo en cualquier parte el chiste era que solo cumplieras el reto no que, te le aventaras encima como animal salvaje. Estuvimos hablando las chicas y decidimos anular los besos entre hombres—Yo solo asentía ya que no le entendía mi cabeza retumbaba. —Akashi nos negó nuestra propuesta. No queda de otra más que tener cuidado con quien escogemos los retos ¿Lo entiendes? —Vuelvo a asentir—Tiger, no quiero que ustedes dos salgan heridos.

—Alex, no te preocupes por tiger él está bien solo déjalo descansar. —Himuro hablo sobre muchas cosas y Alex igual. Era cierto tenía un cansancio muy fuerte. —Tiger, no te preocupes por Kuroko le explicamos todo y el entendió. —Levante la cabeza interesado.

— ¿Qué dijo Bro? —Himuro sonríe y dice:

—Que fue el beso más raro de su vida y que consideraras levarte los dientes porque te sabían a ajo. En mi opinión tiger, muchas hamburguesas. —el departamento se llenó de risas y amenazas de parte mía. Todo estaba bien entonces.

—Un momento Bro ¿Cómo nos separamos?

—Haizaki y llego en un buen momento; los pateo con mucha fuerza y los dos rodaron por el suelo hasta noquearse en la pared de Maji. Kise tenía razón, Haizaki es un monstro. Hanamiya le ayudo quien iba a creer que los dos se encontraban juntos —Me volví a recostar en la cama, mañana le devolvería el golpe a Haizaki. —No sabes lo bueno que estuvo esa pelea. Takao lloraba y lloraba porque Midorima quería que fuera a traer una bicicleta y Koganei temblaba de miedo, Riko le gritaba como una dictadora y pues Aomine se lo llevo Imayoshi. —suspiro valla loco día.

—Divertido ¿Eh? —Murmuro.

—Si…

—Es hora de irnos a dormir—Aviso Alex tomando de la mano a Himuro. Himuro sonrió en seña de despedida y a pagaron las luces.

Todo el cielo se miraba realmente genial, tan limpio y estrellado. Quien diría que todo el problema fue por el estúpido reto, no me sorprendería que eso pasara cada vez de un reto pero, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Aunque mi boca me sangre y mi cuerpo también tratare que ir mañana al colegio y conversare con Kuroko. Quiero aclarar todo. En el fondo de mi ser sé que algo problemático está ocurriendo aunque, trato de no ponerle atención a este extraño sentimiento.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Bueno gracias por los review XD Espero que les haiga gustado, ¿Ideas? Con quien será el otro reto, dejen review. Y ya saben pregunten en AnriKIra link en mi perfil.

Inochan-uchiha.


	3. Beso limón

Knb no me pertenece.

* * *

Me ajusto la corbata y miro al frente, hoy era el día en que todo se arreglaría sin peleas, sin discusiones y sin alborotos, hoy será un día fenomenal. Eso espero. Aun me duele la cabeza cada vez que me la toco mi cerebro se menea ¿Eso será normal? Observo el salón de clases sin duda el profesor no ha llegado, todos se encuentran hablando trivialidades.

Estoy seguro que todo estará bien, Midorima me lo dijo: "Los Leo tendrán suerte en todo lo que quieran "¿Eso es creíble? Conozco al cuatro ojos dice cosas para su beneficio, es una espada de doble filo bueno, todos los locos amigos de Kuroko. ¿A quién miento? Me estoy muriendo de los nervios, ¡Oi, ayuda!

— ¿No deberías de estar descansando, Bakagami? —Es lo menos que quería en este momento escuchar al bastardo de Aomine.

—Yo no soy tan débil como tú Ahomine. Mírate con el brazo vendado y la cara morada. Decepcionante. —Los ojos de Aomine se tornaron brillantes sacando rayos azules ¿¡Enserio!? ¿Aomine entraría en la zona? —Hey, hey, hey ¿Necesitas entrar en la zona porque eres demasiado débil? ¿No? Ahomine

—Bakagami…—Su rostro se oscureció y yo me carcajeó por mi victoria—Crees que soy débil Bakagami—Sonrió lascivamente—Beso chocolate a…

— ¡PUTO! —Grite a los aires en el mismísimo momento en el que Kuroko iba entrando. Buena suerte ¿eh? Midorima.

—Beso chocolate a Kise—La voz de Aomine resonó en mi mente como voz ultratumba. Me asuste ¿Quería que lo besara ahora? ¿Con Kuroko en frente? Al parecer el bastardo escoge muy bien el tiempo. —Oh, Tetsu ¿No quieres ver la hermosa escena? —Dijo con la total sorpresa.

—No, gracias. En este momento estoy ocupado—Me ignoro por completo y se sentó en su pupitre.

—Como gustes Tetsu—Gruño y paso su mirada en mi—Dale un buen besito a Kise—Hizo una mueca de superioridad.

—Sí, Kagami-cchi dale un besito a Kise nee˜—Guineo el ojo. —Juro que no muerdo—Me miro con ojos divertidos, argg… esto no es bueno.

—Un beso.

—Si˜ solo un beso.

—OK—Suspiro—Ven aquí cara de niña—Lo tomo de la camisa y él paso su mano sobre mi nuca ¿Qué estará intentando? Alejo mi cara e inhalo aire—Aquí va tu beso—Gruño me acerco a Kise y le doy un asqueroso beso de piquito.

—Moo˜ No se besa así—Murmura entre mis labios levanta su mano libre la pone en mi cabeza—Prepárate Kagami-cchi—Me agarra del pelo y me ájala hacia sus labios golpeándome con sus dientes, abre su boca y se come prácticamente mis labios. Pongo mis manos en su pecho para tratar de separarme, él bastardo no me deja de besar ¿Acaso es Gay? —Buaaa˜ ¿Por qué? ¿No te gustan mis besos? —Pregunta cuando al fin me separo.

— ¡Púdrete Kise! —Mi puño iba directo a su cara hasta que Kise la detiene con su mano.

— ¿No sabes jugar este juego? Mira Kagami-cchi deja de comportante como un niño, este juego se proyecta a los deseos de Akashi y sabes lo que significa ¿Verdad? Acatar sus órdenes. —Me suelta el puño y camina a mi par deteniéndose por un segundo—Esta mal enamorarse en el juego y lo sabes bien—Aburrido vuelve a su puesto volviendo a tener la misma personalidad estúpida.

—Eso fue caliente Kise-chin—Mastica la paleta.

—De hecho no tanto, solo quería probar una cosa—Akashi levanta una ceja.

—No sabía que el detective Kise estaba en acción. —Midorima se amarra su venda.

—Muy gracioso Midorima-cchi. —Ironizo bufando.

—Nanodayo.

—Habla Ryota—Ordena Akashi pasando la pelota de basquetbol a Midorima.

—después, Akashi-cchi después…

Dejo de observar a Kise y miro a Aomine ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está?

— ¿Seguro, Tetsu? —La mirada de Aomine se ilumino como un niño— ¡Esta hecho! Te veo en la cancha—Choca los puños con Kuroko y se levanta de mi asiento, con una sonrisa arrogante.

— ¿Hey, Kuroko… de que hablaban? —Pregunto al fin cuando estoy atrás de él pero, no me voltea a ver.

—Muy bien, clase el día de hoy andan de buen humor por eso les doy el más lindo regalo. —La Sensei toma el yeso para después escribir en la pizarra.

—Sin recreo—Murmuramos unísonos todo el grado, con una gran pena en nuestro ser.

— ¡Bien dicho! Mocosos del mal…

Esa es una de las tantas razones por que amo a Itami-Sensei, ¡Tan amorosa! Hundo mi cabeza en el cuaderno, ¡me quiero morir!

* * *

—Oye Taiga, ¿Es cierto que Kise besa bien?

— ¿Para qué quieres saber, Alex?

—Curiosidad él es uno de los más codiciados aquí, no será tan mal saber cómo es su animal interior—Toma la libreta amarilla y camina a la par mía, Alex miraba por la cancha buscando algo, o a alguien—Sabes Taiga, Momoi me dijo que Kuroko estaba con Aomine.

— ¿Y que con eso? —Bufa enojada por el desinterés de mi respuesta. —Bueno, no es algo anormal ¿No? Esos dos solo pegados pasan.

— ¿Hasta cuándo llegaras de ser tan ingenuo Taiga? Tú mismo lo dijiste; pasan mucho tiempo junto, no lo entiendes ¡Te robara a Kuroko!

— ¿¡De que démonos hablas, Alex!?

Alrededor de Alex el aura mortal y desesperado advenga, levanto su puño y me golpea la frente con los nudillos de sus dedos.

— ¡Más imbécil no podías ser! —Chasqueo la lengua, bah, como si fuera tan importante Kuroko.

— ¡Ok, bruja! Ya no me golpees ¡Rayos! Uno quiere ser buena persona y las niñitas malas los golpean.

—A buena mañana ya empiezan a pelear. —Niega con la cabeza—Atsushi tenía razón, ustedes son fenómenos de los que ya no existen—Alex se truena la mano fastidiada.

Himuro quien acompañado de Murasakibara pone su bolsón encima del miradero, el viento pegaba fuerte era de esperarse el verano se acercaba en esta época Japón se pone muy caluroso tanto que las playas se llena de personas, el sol se pone más intenso no tanto como América pero si se le compara.

Me pregunto si Alex siente el cambio de América a Japón porque sin duda fue un gran problema, en cada libre día que tuve Alex y yo entrenábamos el japonés, yo le enseñaba unas cuantas cosas que me podía obvio que no todo a la perfección, pero daba mi mayor esfuerzo a cambio Alex me enseñaba más sobre el básquet.

En el verano de hace dos años nos conocimos todos, en el gran campeonato que se daba en Kyoto cada uno de todos nos enfrentamos para saber quién era el ganador, era un torneo sencillo quien ganaba tendría una dotación de bebidas energizaste era una oferta muy convencedora, la mayoría del grupo solo compitieron por ganas; Akashi seria uno de ellos, Midorima, Haizaki y Aomine, los demás tenían sus propias razones. La final fue un tanto aterradora Akashi nos venció a todos, lo recuerdo bien con sus ojos monocromos y su sonrisa arrogante, fue una vista nada fabulosa. Desde aquella vez ya no me dieron ganas de jugar básquet con Akashi.

Por casualidad del destino, si es que se le puede llamar así, nos volvimos a encontrar, las caras de enojo y frustración de Aomine no podían faltar e igual las caras sonrojada y alegre de Kise. Desde esos días la Generación de los Milagros y los demás convivieran juntos.

El capitán de la Generación de los Milagros es Akashi de allí se derivan los famosos 5 jugadores entre ellos, el fantasma de Teikộ; Kuroko. Teikộ no era un mal colegio, tiene lo que se necesita: áreas deportivas, áreas culturales y artísticas.

No me quejo como estudiante.

— ¡Jajaja! ¿Y tú, Bro? —Pregunto dejando caer mi quijada en el miradero, Himuro sonríe de lado divirtiéndose. .

—Yo soy como soy. —mis ojos se hicieron dos pelotas, tenía que ser Himuro.

—Lo que no entiendo es porque yo soy un fenómeno está bien con Taiga, él es más tonto que Kise pero…

— ¡Oí, Alex! No me compares con la niñita de Kise.

—Que tiene Taiga si los dos son iguales: Idiotas y calenturientos—Arqueo una ceja, yo igual a Kise ¡Por favor!

— ¿Calenturientos? —Pregunto.

Alex se golpea con la mano, suspirando con mucha fuerza.

—Veras, Idiota…—Volvió a suspirar—Mejor date cuenta por ti mismo—Me señala la cancha de básquet.

—Ha mejorado—Murmura con una paleta en la boca y otra golosina en la mano—Kuro-chin ha mejorado mucho, me alegra que Kuro-chin pueda olvidar los problemas en el grupo.

— ¿Cuáles problema, Atsushi?

—Pues, a Kuro-chin no le agrada en lo absoluto los retos Himuro-chin, es un problema porque Kuro-chin no le gustan las peleas y esto se dará muy seguido y más cuando una pelea tuvo que ver con él, porque—Mastica la paleta dejándola a la mitad—Kuro-chin odia los conflictos.

—Ya entiendo. —Observo donde dos cabezas llamativas se mueven a gran velocidad ¡No esperen, son seis, no son siete! No hay que ser adivinos para saber quiénes se encuentran allí.

—Himuro-chin bajare quiero hablar con Aka-chin—Se encorva para poder pasar la puerta y alza la mano en son de despedida.

— ¡Ten cuidado Atsushi!

Volviendo a mirar las 7 cabezas coloridas, me llama la atención que Aomine agarre del cuello a Kise, Aomine parece estar furioso, Akashi simplemente los mira con los brazos cruzados, Midorima susurra algo seguramente un "Nanodayo" y Momoi trata de apartarlos.

—Alex, ¿Me cubres?

— ¿De nuevo quieres meterte en problemas? Está bien… ¿Himuro nos puedes esperar abajo en la entra de Teikộ?

—Sí, no hay problema Alex.

La tomo de la muñeca y salgo disparado hasta la cancha de básquet, los pies de Alex se corren torpemente para ahorrar tiempo de un solo salto la subo a mi espalda lográndole sacar un gran grito de terror.

Nos escondimos en las masetas de lugar, Alex levanto la cabeza pero de reflejo la tome dela cabeza hasta toparla al suelo. Se escuchaban los gritos de la Generación de los milagros.

Me acerque más en a las flores y mire, eso no pintaba nada bien.

* * *

—Aomine-kun suéltalo—Se inclina para tomar a Aomine de las mangas, con la mirada de Póker volteo a ver a su capitán—Akashi-kun ¿No los detendrá?

—No, Tetsuya.

—Bien. —ahora mismo tenía una pequeña expresión de enfado.

—Daiki-chan suéltalo, suéltalo, ¡Que lo sueltes! ¡Daiki-chan! —Gritaba mientras jalaba la camisa de Aomine. Miro a Alex no entiendo nada pero, ella está muy concentrada en Aomine y Kise que no se da cuenta de mi mirada.

— ¡Satsuki deja de llamarme así!

—Aomine-cchi ¿Puedes soltarme?

—No, después de lo que querías hacer—Acerca su frente con la de Kise golpeándolo con la cabeza.

— ¿¡Que tiene de malo!? Aomine-cchi solo quería probar algo nee˜

—No me jodas Kise, vas andar besando a todos solo para saber si─

—Para Aomine-kun—Lo corta—Yo creo que no tiene nada de malo.

— ¿¡De qué lado estas Tetsu!?

—Ninguno

—Aka-chin, creo que deberías de pensar en detenerlos—Murasakibara que acaba de llegar, mira el pleito de Aomine y Kise y se sostiene en la baranda del poste de la cancha.

—No, solo espera un momento, no es nada grave Atsushi.

Akashi sonríe de lado al ver a Kuroko con un medio ceño fruncido, o mis ojos están mal o parece que se está divirtiendo.

— ¡Jajajaja! Aomine bastardo ¿Por qué le tienes tanta consideración?

— ¡¿De qué hablas, imbécil!?

—Nada.

—No te hagas el idiota Haizaki.

Sonríe y se carcajea.

—Aomine-kun detente, no quiero enojarme. —se masajea la cien lanzando suspiros cansado.

—Ya lo escuchaste, Aomine, Tetsuya se enojara y romperá contigo.

—Haizaki-kun no estoy bromeando.

— ¡bah! No me interesa.

— ¿Pueden dejar sus peleas después? Yo ya quiero tocar el suelo por favor—Suplicando se balanceo sobre el aire intentando zafarse de la fuerza de Aomine, al lograr poner sus pies en el suelo salto haciendo que el Ahomine se cayera de trasero— ¡Upps! No, yo no lo quería hacer Aomine-cchi.

—Kise, bastardo…

Quizás eso no es lo que esperaba Akashi, el grandioso capitán de la Generación de los milagros fruncía el ceño mientras Midorima le hacía conciencia que todo iría mal, Murasakibara se encontraba aburrido al parecer al monstruo no le gustan las peleas.

— ¡Aomine bastardo, a la izquierda no, a la derecha! ¡Idiota del cuello!

—Haizaki-kun ¿Por qué no lo apartas?

— ¿Por qué debería? Tetsuya idiota si tanto te preocupa apártalos tú—Ya harto de la pelea Kuroko camina hacia Kise y Aomine pone los dedos como si fueran dos cuchillas y los golpea a cada uno al costado de las costillas ¡Au! — ¡Jojojo! Por eso me agradas idiota—Festejo por el dolor de Aomine y Kise.

—Sino vas a decir nada bueno cierra la boca. —Se balancea sobre sus talones sonriendo tan tétricamente que me pone la piel de gallina.

— ¿¡AH!?

— ¿Te lo explico con dibujos?

— ¡Mejor cállate Midorima!—Akashi camina hasta Kuroko sin prestarle la mínima atención a Haizaki.

—Tetsuya.

— ¿Si?

—Toma mis tijeras, quiero que a los dos le cortes un pedazo de tela luego; asegúrate que no se te escape ninguno de ellos, con el pedazo de tela quiero que los amarres a ambos juntos tanto que les tiene que doler y sangrarles la muñeca ¿Entiendes? —Kuroko asintió; tomo la tijera roja y tal como le indico Akashi los amarro. —Bien, ahora Atsushi.

—Sip˜

—Quiero que a los dos los lleves en tu espalda como si fueran sacos, después te daré tu recompensa.

—De acuerdo˜

—Y por último Midorima, ya sabes lo que te toca.

—Como siempre. —Exclamó.

—Exacto.

A la par de Murasakibara; Haisaki aprovecha que el gigante está ocupado con dos cuerpos inconscientes ─ Por la falta de sangre─ toma sin permiso la sabrosa bolsa de golosina para después meter una mano en su pantalón comiéndose los ositos de dulces. Sonríe y… agranda su sonrisa.

—Akashi… ¿Y yo?

— ¿Tu qué?

— ¿Qué hare? ¿Creen que no me uniré a la fiesta? —Ríe—Tetsuya también ira entonces yo también.

—Adelante puedes venir.

—Gracias—Dijo bostezando. — ¿mmm? —Mira en un lugar fijo y camina por las masetas donde Alex y yo estamos. — ¡Akashi mira lo que tenemos aquí! Una Barbie y él bastardo de Kagami.

— ¿Shougo-kun no subirás?

—Sí, pero—Gruñe—Esta bien ya subo—Me levanta por el cuello de la camisa— ¿Divirtiéndote? Bakagami no te vayas a perder capaz que te encuentro en las mismas circunstancias que ahora. Eso no me alegra, más cuando─

—Tonto ¿Subirás o no?

— ¡Que si Midorima! ¡Joder! —Dijo enojado al ser interrumpido— ¡Bah! Mejor te lo digo más tarde, hay nos vemos…

Y subieron en la limosina de Akashi…

— ¿Taiga, vistes? ¿Quieres que te lo explique? o ¿ya lo sabes?

—Explícame.

—Te lo robaron.

— ¿Ah?

—Para la generación de los milagros Kuroko es su niño bonito para ponerlas en palabras más claras, lo que trato de decir es que lucharas contra siete terroríficos monstruos, y no creas que te la dejaran fácil hasta te puedo decir que yo también te presionare.

— ¡Espera un momento Alex! ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Te lo dejo solo para ti si a cambio me dejas besarlo ¿Si?

—¡Claro que no!

—Bromeaba… o quizás no—Se tocó la barbilla—No, no bromeo. —Ahora que le pasa de loca a seria ¡Puta!

— ¡Maldición!—Grito.

* * *

**¿Qué está pasando idiota? Primero una discusión de Ahomine y Kise y después te largas con tus amigos. ¿Qué mierda te ocurre? **

Linda y acolchonada es mi cama donde con el celular a la mano envió frenéticamente mensajes al inútil de Kuroko.

**Nada, Bakagami… **

Frunzo el ceño.

**¿Cómo que Bakagami? ¡Baka, respóndeme!**

De nuevo suena el timbre de mensajes de mi celular y cuidadosamente leo el mensaje.

**¿Para qué? Kagami-kun mejor abre la ventana. No estamos tan lejos para hablar por mensajes de textos.**

Suspiro.

**Lo se idiota.**

Me levanto de la cama para abrir mi ventana del departamento, al instante una cabellera celeste se asomó por el otro lado con el celular en su mano me señala que entre en su cuarto.

—Sí, si ahorita, tonto—Con cuidado me balanceo sobre las gradas de emergencia al final de varios saltos y deslizamientos llego al cuarto de Kuroko—Ahora Baka ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada.

—Maldito… No vine hasta aquí para esa respuesta.

Se sienta en la cama celeste que está a su lado y palmea la cama incitándome que siente. Cuando ya estoy a su par no puedo hablar ¿Qué me pasa? Esto es raro, más cuando es de noche y estoy en su cuarto.

—Kagami-kun es un pervertido.

— ¿¡Ah!?

—Su parte noble está excitada— ¿Qué? Miro abajo ¡Por Dios! Esto no me puede estar sucediendo

—No, no es lo que piensas Baka solo es el frio.

—No le creo.

— ¡Pues cree Baka!—me levanto exaltado y para mi mala suerte por ser Leo me caigo encima del Baka. ¡Arrrgggg! ¡Esto duele! Observo como abre los ojos sorprendido.

—Prefiero estar arriba. —Murmura.

— ¿¡What!? ¡shit! —Aun incrédulo él se posiciona encima de mí— ¡NO, no, no, no! ¿¡QUE HACES IDIOTA!?

—Kagami-kun tiene la culpa.

— ¡DEJA DE METERME LA CULPA!

—Shhhh…

¡Carajo! ¿Esto es lo que se refería Alex? ¡Mierda, le gusto a Kuroko! No, eso no importa ¿¡Kuroko es Gay!?

— ¡Aléjate idiota!

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

— ¡Somos amigos nunca en mi vida haría esto contigo además no puedo creer que eres gay!

— ¿Entonces no te gusto?

— ¡NO! —Kuroko abrió la boca dispuesto a hablar cuando mi celular sonó rápidamente leo el texto.

**Soy Akashi Taiga-kun, ¿no te he comentado sobre uno sabor en vuestro juego? Les informe a todos y solo faltas tú; ahora en adelante cuando yo lo dese, o te reten el beso limón estará aceptado. ¿Qué es el beso limón? Simple y sencillamente es tener sexo.  
Ahora, buenas noches taiga-kun. **

** Ps** **: Beso limón a Tetsuya.**

¡Not suck!

— ¿¡Quiere que follemos!? No, de ningu─

¡Carajo, carajo, carajo! No, esto mentira. Kuroko no me está besando ¿O sí? Solo es mi puta imaginación.

Con la boca paralizada, los delicados labios de Kuroko me besan sin prisa; los mueve lentamente y luego trata de acercarse más a mi cuerpo ¿Qué siento? ¿Por qué están cálido? ¿Qué me pasa? Esto es…

— ¡Carajo Kuroko! Yo voy arriba y tú abajo—Exclamo.

—Si…

Mientras nos quitamos la ropa y nuestra silueta desnuda es alumbrada por la luna sin embargo, me siento tan cálido y tan… amado.

—Al fondo Kagami-kun

—No te lamentes después.

— ¡Ahhhh!

— ¡MMM!

Creo que me empieza a gustar el beso limón.

— ¡Mas fuerte!

— ¿Acoso eres masoquista? —Lo tomo de la cadera y me hundo más adentro de él.

—Con Kagami-kun fuera lo que sea.

—Baka…

Sí, es la pura verdad amo el beso limón.

* * *

A/N: O.o ¡Wooo! xD ¡Que largo! :o Gracias por lo review, espero que les haiga gustado el capítulo C: Ñam C: Después sabrán que paso con Aomine y Kise C: Quien sabe mi mente es indecisa y los puede sorprender xD

¿Ideas?

12/03/14

Inochan-uchiha


End file.
